Rumpelstiltskin's Thorny heart
by AL21
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin finds his one true love, but his father wants her for his own, so he sends her away into our world. He follows her when she is all grown, to yet again protect her from his dreadful father. *written before skin deep*


Rumpelstiltskin stalked the palace hallways, searching for that certain room that held the key to his happiness. A peal of laughter stopped Stiltskin in his tracks, then picked up the pace only very slightly. He was royalty after all, and Fae royals were not meant to hurry, they had all the time in the world. After making a left turn he arrived in a extravagant decorated nursery, there was an entire wall of books (he chuckled to himself, he should have known that the daughter of Beauty and the Beast would love books just like her parents), the walls were painted like the forest and gardens outside her house with roses and thorns climbing up her walls from the floor up to the ceiling. Stiltskin walked through the threshold to the cradle that was carved from rowan wood, her name was on the front of the roses decorated cradle, Kerrie. A crooked grin lit his face, what a beautifully vague name, a giggle made him look into the face of the baby girl with periwinkle eyes. The baby had only a tuft of black hair, she was graced with pale fair skin, and a beautiful smile. Stiltskin's heart skipped when he saw her smile, but frowned at the white baby gowned her parents had her dressed in.

"White is not your color, dearie," He whispered as he knelt down by the cradle "I shall change that for you." And with a sweep of his hand her gowned was changed into a lavender slip with a tiny bow in the front. The color made her skin glow with a gold tint, white paled her to much. Kerrie raised her hands and gurgled at him, his face blushed, he didn't know how to handle a baby, but very gently he took her into his arms, making sure to cradle her head and neck and picked her up. "Would you like to hear a story dearie?" Kerrie giggled in reply. Stiltskin nodded with a smile.

"Once upon a time," he started "there was a prince, he was selfish, arrogant, and rude. One day I arrived at his palace, merely looking for shelter, when he told me to go away, that he would not allow such a hideous face as mine to enter his castle, so for his punishment, I turned him into a nasty beast. But with every curse there is a cure, and for every beast there is their beauty. So, one winter your mommy, showed up and with true loves power, and broke my spell. However, in the process made an evil wizard angry at being so happy and making such a..." he paused at the thought of her his cold heart tingled with the mere thought of thinking about her "such a stunning baby, that he wants her all to himself, and since you are the key to my happily ever-after, I will steal you away to another dimension to keep you away from his grasp. My father is a nasty evil man that would do nothing, but mistreat you and you may end up hating me from taking you from your parents, but I will risk no harm to you. For even now I love you, and I have since the day I envisioned you in that cradle of yours."

A single tear, slid down his face when the baby stroked his cheek with her tiny hand. He wanted so badly to keep her, but her parents had made no deal with him, so he couldn't. Slowly he lowered her into her cradle and covered her with a blanket and watched as she fell asleep, he stepped back took out the magic wand he had "procured" from Cinderella's god mother and with a wave of his hand sent Kerrie and her nursery to a different dimension and family. And as the magic swept her away, he sent a wish with her.

"Stay safe, dearie." Then disappeared himself.

"His majesty, King Rumpelstiltskin Sr., has requested that your highness, Prince Rumpelstiltskin Jr., go to his study," there herald breathed after the long sentence. Stiltskin looked up from his book and notes, at the herald with a roll of his eyes he rose from his chair. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the herald. He looked at the crystal rose hanging around his neck, it was cold and lifeless, which meant his dearie was safe and sound. So, his father hadn't found, her yet. A sigh of relief passed through him, but it made him wonder what his father wanted. Slowly he walked to the "throne" room scraping his long brown finger nails on the walls as he went, when he reached the gigantic doors that lead to the throne room he paused, yet again wondering what his father wanted, the pushed the doors wide open and strolled in. He stopped right before the steps that lead up to the throne . Rumpelstiltskin Sr. sat in all his gold like skin, the Stiltskin got from him. They both had longish wavy brown hair, amber eyes and they had a thing for scaly skin clothing and leather. His Majesty's face had an odd look upon it, Stiltskin stood at attention.

"You summoned me father?" he asked as royal creed required. The king looked thoughtful as he asked, "Son, do you remember that child I had wished to steal away several years ago? Stiltskin sucked a breathe in and stood and thought for a bit before answering, "The one that disappeared?"

A sneer morphed the King's face, "You mean the one you hide from me?" Stiltskin's heart stopped and then slammed into his chest harder than a troll throwing a bolder. He blinked, he knew he looked calm on the outside, but the inside was a tsunami taking back pay for a debt that was forgotten. The King seemed rather triumphant as he said "I found her, boy'o."

With a swish of the King's hand a liquid ball formed mid air to reveal a slipping grown women, Rumpelstiltskin's heart started racing, it had been the first sight he had gotten of her since the last time he saw her as a baby. The women slept in a train compartment, her raven black hair framed her head like a black halo, the sun hit her skin just right to make it look slightly tanned, she was slender with curves, she wore a lavender button up shirt with baby blue panties (no pants he noticed with a skip of his heart), and ankle white socks. It was Kerrie alright, he would know her complexion anywhere, also the lavender shirt was perfect for her. He looked away fast knowing that he was breathing heavy, and sweating, his composure snapped and he rushed up the daises stairs to grab his fathers coat collar, with a snarl.

"How did you find her?" he hollered. His eyes wide and wild. All the King could do was roar with laughter until Stiltskin let him go. The King looked his son in the face and then back at the child woman fast asleep.

"Did I not teach you everything you know?" His majesty asked.

Stiltskin slowly backed away down the dais and away from his father, fear stealing his body's movements, this was the first time he felt fear, for anything. And as he backed away his majesty stood.

"You were always a disappointment Jr.," He sneered "You were always merciful and held true to your bargain and was fooled during some of them. I knew how to get around your little protection spells like it was child's play. But, since we are business men, I wanted to give you a fair head start since you are the weaker of us two, so you better get going before I find her first!" And with that his majesty vanished into a sparkling golden cloud of dust and the prince was in a dead sprint.

He knew his father wouldn't stick to his end of the bargain so he had to cheat by using magic. But he knew better than anyone else, magic had a price.

Kerrie woke up from her nap not exactly knowing where she was, she sat up and looked around her, yet again wondering where her life was going to go. At times she would question herself about her life and what it would be like if she hadn't have ran away from her rich family when she was 15 years old. They didn't sit well with her, she always felt like she didn't belong there and that they never truly wanted her there; her adoptive parents weren't abusive, nor neglectful; they did nothing wrong themselves it was just this weird feeling she kept getting. Now, she was 21 and she had been traveling around the country after stealing millions of dollars from her family and opening an anonymous account with it and lived with the necessities of life. She sings at bars to earn money, food, or lodgings. It was a week ago when she received a letter from a wac- job named Rumpelstiltskin Sr., asking her to travel to his villa and perform for his son's wedding. The guy was offering her beauchou bucks and she wasn't going to pass it up, as soon as she saves enough up she was going to buy a label deal to sing full time, also buy as many books as she wanted. Kerrie had this hunger for books that she has never been able to satisfy, it was her only indulgence in life...which her very few scattered friends thought weird because she didn't believe in happy endings or happily ever afters. Mainly because of her family leaving her with barely a name; what kind of a name is Kerrie? She gained her last name Roberts from her adoptive parents.

Gently she tucked her legs underneath her which made her necklace jingle, it was a small crystal rose on a rope like chain. The rose would glow if she was in danger, and luckily she knew how to handle herself somewhat, but it would also glow if she had an intense feeling. For danger it would glow a neon puke green, for sad a turquoise blue, for anger black, for suspicion yellow, and happiness sort of rainbow. She hadn't seen what love would look like because she had never been in love, she felt like she was waiting for someone, as much as she hated fairy tales she had this huge feeling (and she learned to trust her feelings) that someone was meant to save her. She looked out the window at the passing plans, it was summer so she could ware one of her summer dresses. The periwinkle with sparkles and the bow would do just fine, the dress matched the color of her eyes. She went over her map and ticket to see how much longer she had before reaching her destination, and figured she had enough time to take a shower do a little bit of primping on her natural bottom hair curls and then do some heavy reading. This thought brightened her morning.

It wasn't to long after she exited the train depot that she started feeling someone following her, but she put it down as paranoia, she needed to get a hotel and write a letter to her adoptive parents. They actually supported her leaving, but did wish she would come back, which she wouldn't do. She wasn't their kid so refused to let them take care of her. She wasn't their responsibility and she didn't want to be. She just felt obligated to send letters after taking of their money to get her started on her way; she stopped in front of a hotel called the Moonlit fairy ring. Kerrie didn't really want to stay there, but the nightly rate was only $10, she really couldn't pass that up. She signed in and flopped on the queen sized bed, surprisingly soft for so cheap a hotel, she moved her suitcases close to her and searched for her red ballet slippers and make-up case.

She stopped when she found an old fairy tale book of hers. It was given to her not by her parents, nor any friends, but someone with the name starting with R. This book held every fairy tale known to men and they weren't so happily ever after as the other version were, there was this guy that was (what she gathered was a fae) name Rumpelstiltskin and he went around making deals with the fairy tale characters, and making them pay up. Kerrie loved reading the book mainly because she thought Rumpelstiltskin was an awesome person, she liked the fact that he wasn't perfect, he lost sometimes and he won sometimes and he wasn't all sugar and everything nice, he had an evil side, but he always held his end of the bargain. And in this book he wasn't an small elf or leprechaun like everyone portrays him, instead he was a good height, looked pretty much human, with golden sand like skin, wavy brown hair, and mud amber eyes. In the last story of the book Stiltskin was carrying a child and gave her a necklace the details were faded so she didn't see what the baby's name was or what the necklaces charm was.

Sometimes late at night Kerrie would wake up pull the book out, find a page that had a close up of Stiltskin's eyes and stared at it until she fell asleep.

Kerrie stood on a bar stage, waiting for her turn to sing, she was nerves because she didn't know what she should sing, she picked a high waist turquoise dress with a bright pink ribbon and her white ballet shoes that wrapped up her thin legs, her necklace was glowing purple it was her nervous color. She warmed up her vocals waiting to go on, she had her iPod with just the music on it and the plug in, the place wasn't really full, but that meant less drunk people and she didn't feel like messing with horny drunk men at night. She doesn't dance for money she sings and that is what it stays at. This bar was giving her $100 per costumer and and extra $300 if they really like it. Kerrie was starting to like this town, it was really generous and really cheap at the same time, she could get used to a place like this. But then this place didn't feel like home either.

They called her name to come up and sing and she heard the merge audience give a merge applause. She stepped up to the mic stand after she hooked up her iPod to the speakers and played her singing playlist, the audience smiled at her, a bunch of boys in the back caught her eye, they could be trouble later and she needed to be careful. This thought passed through her mind momentarily before the music started then she let herself get lost in the lyrics.

Stiltskin waited in the far corner, hidden in shadow, he hated his new visage. He looked so pale and clean, so human. He watched as Kerrie took the stage, his heart fluttering to see her in person once again. Her long black hair was curled at the tips and her eyes sparkled that beautiful periwinkle that he remembered back when she was a baby, he watched intensely with a small smile on his face. That smile was whipped away with her singing, it stopped his heart and breathing at the same time. He's heard Aurora sing before, but Sleeping Beauty was nothing like this. The lyrics threaded in and out of his ears, the music was fast pass.

Rescue me show me who I am!

Cause I can't believe that this is how the story ends

Fight for me if its not to late?

Help me breathe again

No this can't be how the story ends...

Stiltskin leaned forward slightly from the wall in delight of her beautiful voice. With his keen ears he over heard the gang of boys in the opposite corners conversation; they were discussing how they would 'take care of the new girl' his anger flared. No one would be touching his happily ever after! He got closer to the stage as she finished up her finale, her eyes met his as he neared and they stayed locked until he threw a red rose at her feet before disappearing outside, he had to lay a trap for those boys.

Kerrie slipped from the stage with her iPod, collected her money, she got a $500 dollar bonus because of how well she preformed and then made her way outside, it was time to get some food, she stuffed the money into a hidden pocket in her bow before heading opening the door. She opened the outside door slowly to check if anyone was out there, she saw things were clean then walked out, the door didn't even have a chance to close before she was lifted off her feet with a hand covering her mouth and hauled into a crowd of muscular men; all three times her size. She struggled as much as she could, she bit, kicked, punched, and clawed, but they would not let her go. One pushed her to the ground and started pushing her dress up.

"Now boys, is that anyway to treat a dearie?" A male Scottish voice echoed in the back alley.

The men let her go to look at the newcomer. It was a rather petite man dressed fashionably for the rich, he had short wavy dark brown hair, sort of light chocolate eyes, and skin that looked perfectly tanned. He also carried a cane. Please let there be a saber hidden in that damn thing! Kerrie wished frantically. He leaned heavily on the cane with his booted foot crossed at the ankle of the other booted foot. Oh, yeah he's scary, Minster Fred Astaire junior! Like he's going to save me, she thought sarcastically.

"What are you, Prince Charming?" One of the boys heckled the guy. "Prince Charming coming to save the damsel princess in distress?"

This distraction gave Kerrie enough time to slip in between the men and take off running, however she felt her body run toward the Prince Charming wanna be. She stopped by his shoulder and took a defensive stance. The man raised his eyebrow at her, she raised hers right back, she knew this guy from inside the bar, he was the one that threw a rose to her. That is when she caught sight of his necklace; a crystal rose, just like hers. Before she could say anything, the big men charged and just as she started to charge back, Prince Charming snatched her up and ran the other way. Kerrie's mind was stunned. WHAT THE HELL?

Stiltskin sprinted down the cobble stone street, with his passenger who was screaming her head off calling him a coward and flailing about on his shoulder. He was lucky he still retained his speed and strength as a fae, otherwise his daring rescue would have been blown. Once he thought they were safe her put Kerrie down and leaned against his cane. Then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, his eyes widened, he looked up at the girl that just punched his shoulder.

"Ow," he said sarcastically.

Kerrie was so steamed and aggravated, she tried deep breathing, but this guy her savior pissed her off. How dare he pick her up and carry her, he had no idea who she was, nor what she was capable of. She stormed around a bit then stopped, she turned on her heel to head back home, when she felt the mans hand on her arm. She whirled around, but the guys arms halted her, they weren't light brown like she originally thought, they were amber, slowly she stepped away to look at him. Why did this man have such a presence that pulled her in? She turned away when she felt her cheeks starting to get hot.

"You must not go on your own, dearie" he said with that think accent of his "let me escort you back, please?"

Kerrie nodded. Stiltskin offered his arm and they walked quietly together, but as soon they neared the hotel, Kerrie started feeling exhausted and passed out into Stiltskin's arms. He did want to have played dirty like that, but he had to get her out of this town, at least take a train to the country, he found her key then her apartment then walked in, gently he set her down on the bed and started packing her things, when he found a letter in one of her bags. As soon as his hand touched it, a lightning bolt arched into his body and made him drop it, he knew this magic 'print' it was a letter from his father. That bastard! He raged. He lied to me getting a head start! He had already contacted her and had her on her way to him! Stiltskin paused, that is why she is in this town. It is nothing, but a border town, which meant it bordered Stiltskin's and Kerrie's realms. His father owned this town and everyone that was in it worked for him! Slowly he picked the letter back up meaning to tear it to shreds when he saw the shimmer of glamor, the letter was glamored into looking like a different letter, Stiltskin unraveled the magic to reveal a note and a contract, for him specifically. It read:

Dear Boy'o,

You probably have figured out, my easily to figure out, plan by now. But, what Rumpelstiltskin would I be if I didn't make you a bargain. The young maiden is headed on her way here, if you are able to get her here without being harmed, then you shall have her. Hell, I will plan your wedding myself. If you do not agree, you know I will hunt the darling down until I have her. So pick; run forever or bargain with me? Your choice.

Forever you King,

Rumpelstiltskin Sr.

Then under the little note was a contract. Stiltskin sighed, as he signed the dotted line, he remembered their family motto. All magic has a price, but then so does everything else. He looked over a Kerrie, he had to wake her up and tell her what was going on, he had a feeling, that by the way she acted tonight, that she wasn't going to be happy about this news. He sat down with a sigh. Life has been hectic since he has his vision about Kerrie, they were meant to be. She was his happily ever after, but at what cost. Stiltskin knew that his father wouldn't make it easy for him to win the bargain, and it wasn't going to be easy for him to win in the first place. He wasn't the strongest of the Rumpelstiltskin family both his father and himself knew that. However, none of them had been quit as stubborn as he was, he was going to keep his Kerrie even though he knew little to nothing about her, but he wanted to oh how he wanted too. He knew he had to wake her up, he played dirty by putting her to sleep without her permission.

He usually had no problems with doing things that served himself, even if they got hurt in the process. Nothing mattered to him, but to meet his ends. However, now the only thing he wanted, and that was to make Kerrie his one and only, to make her happy.

Kerrie woke up to the sound of reading, she moved slowly making sure nothing was sore or hurt, when she moved smoothly she was confident to sit up. She could tell she was still at the hotel, and that someone was reading to her in the hotel room, she didn't have to look to far to see who was reading and where he was. It was the guy from last night, the one that helped her get away from those nasty thugs, she cringed when she realized she never apologized. The man kept reading and pretty soon Kerrie was enthralled by his voice, it was an unnatural voice, but not in a bad way, it sounded like the man could change the octaves with ease if he wished to, there was an underlining accent that she thought was Scottish at first, but is now uncertain of. He was reading from her fairy tale book and he was reading her favorite part, so she listened. Once he was done, he closed the book and seemed to treasure it in his hands.

"You know dearie," he said softly in the luring voice of his "it has been a long time since I sent you this book. I am still surprised you have kept it."

Kerrie tilted her head, "You sent me that book?"

"Oh, yes, dearie," he whispered in a broken voice " the year after I sent you here."

Panic struck Kerrie deep within her soul, "What do you mean, sent me here?" He nodded.

"Who are you?" She demanded softly. The man stood up and walked over to her opened the book open to a page of Rumpelstiltskin and pointed to him "You are Rumpelstiltskin?" Again he nodded. "So, who am I?" The panic heightened to the point of where she was gasping for breath

"Look, Kerrie, darling," he started trying to sooth her, but he said next did the opposite "half of what I am going to tell you, you are not going to believe, but it needs to be said and you need to know. And I care about you too much to keep it from you."

Stiltskin told everything, except the part about him having a vision about the two of them together. He ended the long winded story, by telling her about the town and his fathers plot. He sat and waited his heart pounding, every fiber of his being was alive with anticipation. Kerrie shifted on the bed and he flinched, he wanted to kick himself for it he wasn't used to being so jumpy.

"So, I am the daughter, of beauty and the beast?" Kerrie asked slowly. He nodded. "So that makes me a princess." he repeated the head movement "and you want me to believe that you and I are from a fairy tale dimension?"

"Yes," Stiltskin rasped

"So, let's just say I am going along with this," she paused to let those words sink in "what exactly am I supposed to call you?"

He looked at her semi- surprised, it was going better than what he thought, even though he understood that she wasn't exactly believing what he told her. "You may call me Stiltskin, dearie."

"Okay Stiltskin, what would you have us do?" She said pointedly.

He stood and shoved her packed bags towards her, "We should finish what you started."

Kerrie watched Stiltskin from her seat on the train and he did likewise. They had been rather quiet since they left the hotel several hours before, they were riding the train to the middle of the country.

"Just so you know," Kerrie broke the silence "I really don't believe this whole fairy tale story situation, right?"

Stiltskin looked at her kindly, he knew she probably didn't, but she would eventually. He was really proud of her for staying so calm though, she must think he's a looney just trying to get with her or trying to be important. Stiltskin mused at the thought that she would make a good queen.

"I do figure that you won't believe me until you have proof," he stated mater of factually. "Though out of my own curiosity, dearie, why do you not believe it?"

Kerrie thought for a few minutes before saying, "One: Fairy tales don't exists; Two: True love isn't real; Three: there is no such thing as happily ever after."

Stiltskin shot to his feet, he felt his heart shattering. True love isn't real? How could she believe that? He stormed away, he didn't want her to see his composure break so easily. Kerrie was supposed to be his peace in life, yet she doesn't believe in the one thing he tried desperately to preserve by taking her away from the land where his father would rule her to the point of insanity. Belle and Bette would have tried to protect her, but they wouldn't have succeeded, not with his father, they would have fallen into one of his bargains and would have lost her to him. Stiltskin stepped out into the little breeze way to get some air.

Kerrie sat there a little flustered, how come he got so upset about what she said? It didn't make sense. Then again none of it made sense. There was no way she was a princess, Belle and Bette could not be her parents, they weren't real. This whole thing was incredulous and fantastical, there was a point where Kerrie thought it would be a good idea just to not associate with Stiltskin anymore, but then the pull she felt towards him, and the fact that he didn't hurt her when he had the most opportune chance back at the hotel while she was asleep. Yet, the only thing he did was read to her, he also helped save her life and for payment she would go along with what he was saying. Plus, the guy was extremely cute, and she had never felt a pull towards any man before in her life. The darkening sky made her realize that she should get ready for bed, she found her favorite bedtime lavender button up shirt, then slipped her pants off and just as she did that Stiltskin walked in.

They stood their and stared at each other. Suddenly Kerrie squealed and Stiltskin turned around. They both started apologizing, Stiltskin turned back around when he thought she was dressed, but she wasn't. She didn't have pants on. He looked at her.

"Sorry I got used to sleeping without pants, does that bother you?" Kerrie looked so innocent asking that he simply shook his head.

Stiltskin grabbed her hand, "You know, you are beautiful." A blush crept up her neck and cheeks, she shook her head.

"No I'm not, I'm plain. I am very very plain," she said with a nervous chuckle "and on top of that I am weird that is two check points against me for any kind of social relationship."

Stiltskin wrapped her hands in his and gently pulled her close, "No you are not you are far from plain," he insisted.

Kerrie looked away, his eyes were so intense and they made her heart flutter "That is easy for you to say, you are handsome." She pouted, she saw the glow of her necklace, but there was another color in the corner of her eye, she looked back at Stiltskin and saw both his face and his crystal necklace bright red. He was blushing and he knew it, but someone had called him handsome, it warmed his heart and apparently his necklace. Their roses glowed together, different colors, but the lights matched so beautifully. Stiltskin felt himself yearning for a kiss and panicked, he threw himself back from her onto the far side of the train compartment sitting with his back turned to her. He didn't like the pounding of his heart, nor the fact that he couldn't touch her without it going pitter patter.

"Trust me, you are so beautiful," He said shakily "now I must leave you a moment more, dearie." And with that he left.

Kerrie sat there clenching her pulsing chest. Maybe she should leave, she mused, but it had been while since she had any company and this man seemed to be stealing her heart. And oddly enough she seemed willing to give it over to him. Great, she mentally chuckled, she is finally falling for someone...and he happens to be freaking insane. At least it wouldn't be boring.

Stiltskin once again got some air from the trains breeze way. Why couldn't he be more composed around her? Grant it he's never had the pleasure of falling in love, but seeing as how much he made deals to settle happy ever afters, he'd be more prepared than what he was. But, no, he had to act like a head over heels, star struck prince charming who wasn't really that charming in the first place. His inner abuse on his mind stopped as he sensed a rather stomach turning presence of magic, all magic had a feeling or a certain essence that would let others figure out what they are dealing with; and this presence felt like zombie pirates. He must hurry or they would hurt Kerrie, fear struck, him as he thought she was all alone in the train compartment.

"Kerrie!" He called as he ran down the train. And as he called for her, she came running out of their room with a sword in hand, she was wearing black slacks and boots.

"Why in Gandhi's name was I attacked by men dressed up as zombie pirates?" She asked breathlessly as she stopped to face him.

"My father must have sent them to make you reaching his place more difficult," he reasoned. Kerrie looked at him with doubt. "Okay believe me or not dearie, but we have beasties after us and we must go." Stiltskin grabbed the then her hand and started running, they didn't run too far before they ran into a half a dozen zombie, they tried turning around, but was blocked then too. Stiltskin looked for an escape route then saw an open window with a ladder outside that lead up to the roof. With swiftness that he was graced with he flung Kerrie towards the window and from there she read his mind, he quickly searched through the zombie and realized that the train and its passengers couldn't salvaged. Then he climbed out the window too.

He found himself trying to balance on the roof and surrounded by more zombies. Damn it! He took an offensive stance with the sword, the zombies charged with their swords. Stiltskin tried to keep Kerrie behind him, but she was stubborn and took a zombie down by kicking his head off, then she took up the pirates sword and fought beside him. They fought in-sync almost as if they knew each others thoughts and moves. They kept fighting, but just like any normal person they started to tire. Stiltskin knew he had to come up with a plan, he looked towards the engine of the train, then it clicked. He had to blow the train up, and he had just the weapon to do so.

"We have to get to the engine of the train," he shouted to Kerrie.

"Why?" Kerrie hollered back.

Stiltskin stopped briefly to take her wrist "We have to blow the train up, it is over run and that will be the only way to destroy them."

"But they are just men in make- up!" Kerrie defended them.

"They are zombies, Ker, you should know by the fact none of them have died and nor is there blood from where you cut them!"

Kerrie thought and focused on the next one she cut and it came as a shock to see he was right. The cut didn't even phase the zombie, he hadn't flinched, or bleed. They were real zombies! She looked at the man fighting besides her, maybe...just maybe this man was telling her the truth. With a grunt of displeasure she grabbed his hand and started running.

"What are we supposed to destroy the train with," she asked "also how in blazes are we supposed to get off without it killing us?"

With a quick swish of his hand, Stiltskin brought forth the Godmother's wand, "Just let me take care of that, dearie." The train was long, but they ran all the way to engine. As they were running their hands intertwined, their eyes met and realized their hands fit perfectly together. For better or worse, Kerrie thought, I am in this with him. She also realized that she would ask for no one else to fight with, that kind of connection, in anything was magic in itself. Maybe, Stiltskin had it wrong, maybe magic comes from the person themselves not anything else. Once they reached the engine Stiltskin wrapped his arm around Kerrie's waist raised the wand up high, she noticed it started to spark and shoot fire from its tip, a gasp escaped her. She watched as the zombies ran for them and Stiltskin start to circle the wand above their heads the first shot he sent out hit a few of the zombies and then he aimed a more high powered attack on the engine enough that it pierced all the way into the ground from where they stood.

"Hold tight to me," he demanded. So Kerrie threw her arms around Stiltskin's neck held tightly and shut her eyes. She felt a jump and weightlessness before a gentle landing. She opened her eyes to find herself in Stiltskin's arms and laying on his chest in a high grassed field, their eyes met, and that sense of strong attraction and belonging, gently Stiltskin sat up with her in his lap. He was radiating with heat and of something else she could not detect, but he was a gentleman and wouldn't take advantage of the situation without her permission, so he rose to his knees and set her down on her booted feet, however, he did not let go of her hand.

"We should continue on our way," he said smiling in the sunlight. Kerrie just nodded and started walking with him hand in hand, happy.

That night they stopped in a forest to camp for the night. Kerrie built a fire to keep them warm and to cook the chicken they found and killed. It was quiet, but not unnerving, she had changed into warmer clothes, someone Stiltskin had summoned her bags not only out of the explosion, but into a bag that happened to fit both her bags into a tiny back pack. Kerrie looked at Stiltskin with fondness. He was so quirky and energetic, she doesn't know anything about him, and that saddened her. She found herself wanting to know everything about him, that is when she thought that they should tell each other about themselves and as if reading her mind he sat down beside her and asked,

"Should we get to know each other?"

Kerrie nodded with enthusiasm. He smiled at her eagerness. "Alright here is how we will do it, you ask a question, I will answer, then I ask a question and then you will answer; fair?"

"Definitely," she agreed "what exactly are you?" Stiltskin chuckled, she was getting down to the point already.

"I am an unseelie imp prince, an unseelie is a type of fairy," he answered bluntly, she nodded " what are you doing out here, and I don't mean here with me, I mean away from family traveling like you do?"

Kerrie frowned, but smiled slightly "Singing. I love to sing it is what I want to do with my life," she looked away, but before she could ask another question he put his hand on her shoulder. "Just a follow up question before I forget; why did you leave your home?" She flinched at that. It was a touchy subject, she sort of didn't want to tell him, yet she feels like she could trust him with anything. He wouldn't judge her in fact from his story he should understand.

"I just couldn't sit still. Even when I was little I would wander off and they wouldn't be able to find me for hours. I just always had this feeling that I needed to go somewhere, the feeling increased when they got pregnant with my brother. They did nothing wrong, they were great parents, rich to boot, but I was just never happy," she paused to take a breathe " so one day I decided to leave. I took my inheritance and I disappeared. They knew it was coming one day and understood. I send them a note from the places I stop to sleep at and that satisfies them." Kerrie looked away, she didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face. She felt bad enough as it was, she didn't want him to make her feel worse. Yet, oddly he didn't, but he did place his arm around her shoulders pulled her close.

"It is my fault you feel this way, I am the one that sent you away from your real home and family," he whispered sadly "I understand how you feel." Kerrie swallowed, she didn't know how she takes that yet. She doesn't know her real 'realm' nor her real parents to actually hate this man for doing what he did. Though there is a lingering yearn to know what her parents were like. Or what it would have been like to grow up in a world of magic.

"Anyway, tell me Rumpelstiltskin," she said with a smirk "why are you so looked down on?"

Stiltskin took his arm away and folded his hands in his lap, "I made deals to help people, only when it came time to pay they didn't like me so much anymore. I saved peoples lives, I helped get them new ones, and I basically gave everyone happily ever after, but the good and honorable fairy tale characters cheated me out of what they owed me. I warned them that 'All magic comes with a price' they signed the contracts, and instead of paying up they conspired against me and imprisoned me!" He slammed his fist into a tree trunk. Then hide his face in his palms, what he said was true, and as a fairy he wouldn't go back on the deals he made, but he maybe shouldn't have been so vile about things.

Kerrie took his hand and lifted it to her cheek, Stiltskin's head shot up and looked at her with shock. She was caring about him, even though she knew all the stories, she sympathized with him, he didn't expect this reaction. She smiled and kissed his knuckles. "Your turn to ask," she reminded him. His lip quirked, "How do you know how to fight so well?"

"Oh, I took fencing since I was 7 till the day I left," she chuckled "actually, around the time I was 13 I was instructing the class."

That made Stiltskin burst out laughing. He had to pick a girl that made the other damsel princesses look bad, destiny had to pick a hard-ass for his future wife, this made him happy. As the wife of a beast she would have to be strong to handle him and both of their kingdoms together. His face fell when he realized his thought. He was a beast and she was his beauty, he didn't like that title, nor did he like the fact that even after she does love him, he won't be turned into a handsome prince like her father, but stay looking like a brown glittering imp he was. Would she ever be able to accept that? It was a question that would be answered later he knew. The visions he had troubled him, but most of the time he blocked the images out.

"Your motto is 'All magic comes with a price'," she paused letting him hear what she said "so, what was the price you paid sending me here?"

Stiltskin looked at the very perceptive girl sitting beside him, "Well, dearie, for me magic is different, I am born with it, so it doesn't extract a price the same way it does with humans, but if you really want to know what the price I paid," he paused to look into her periwinkle eyes to hit home "was not being with you for such a long time." He watched as she blushed, but did not look away. He knew she was starting to feel the same way about him as he had starting feeling since the day he met her. Kerrie leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder, she felt him tense then relax as he wrapped his arm around her once again. "One more question then it is bedtime, dearie." Kerrie chuckled and sarcastically asked "What are you, my mother?" and without missing a beat he combated "Do you really want that to be your last question for the night?" he smiled wickedly at her and she smiled back and shock her head.

"Okay, you said you sent me here, and you gave me that book," she paused to think of exactly what she wanted to ask "does that mean you have been a creeper and stalked me my entire life?"

He sucked in a breath "Ouch, low blow, and no. Not in the sense you are thinking. I mainly kept an... awareness of your well being, that is what your necklace is. It would warn me if you were in danger or what you were feeling at the time. Our roses are connected by a family bond, they were born from the goose that lays crystal eggs instead of golden eggs and were shaped by the same dwarfs that carved my prison." He ended on a sour note, but it answered her question and he could tell how tired she was getting. So he conjured up blankets and pillows, but Kerrie refused to sleep by herself, so they slept together under different blankets holding each other tightly. Stiltskin knew that tomorrow was going to be another test sent by his father, but for now he was happy and content and he knew he would not lose for any reason, because to do so would mean to lose her, and that he would NOT do.

Morning came to soon it seemed, but Kerrie got up anyway, grabbed some of her clothes and bath stuff, there was a stream she was planning on cleaning up in. Before she left she looked back at Stiltskin fast asleep in his blanket, a small sad smile crept up on her mouth, she really wished she could believe him more, but everything she saw last night was merely a trick, an elaborate one, but still a trick. He looked so harmless asleep, last night meant a lot to her, but she realized that she couldn't stay with him, she was going to leave as soon as she got washed up. An ache crept up on her heart, she ignored it and headed to the stream. The water was crystal clear, she put a cloth into the water, but before she would start bathing a slight movement caught her, she swiveled around to be face with a giant stallion.

Stiltskin woke in a panic, he felt like something was terribly wrong. He glanced around to find that Kerrie wasn't there, he jumped to his feet, he had to find her, she could be in danger. He composed himself, grabbed the crystal rose and sent out his awareness. The rose would find its sister, and lead him right to Kerrie, the rose worked quicker than what he judged, it works faster the more danger there was. His heart sank and without a seconds thought he charged in the direction the rose showed him. From the information he gathered from the rose she had gone to the stream to clean up a bit before another magical force interfered with its weaker magic. He reached a hill above the stream the sight that awaited his eyes made his heart scream. A kelpie had enthralled Kerrie and she was getting ready to ride him, which meant certain death.

"Kerrie!" He called out. Her head turned towards his voice, but the kelpie moved faster and jostled her onto his back and dove into the stream. Without hesitation he jumped down the hill and slid to the waters edge, swiftly taking off his boots he dove into the water. He had to reach Kerrie before the kelpie drowned her, he swam hard and fast, he searched for the kelpie, but it was hard to see through the churning water. The currents dragged him down and farther away, in the midst of the chaos he was able to calm down and call upon the sister rose to light his way to Kerrie, he swam to the bottom of the stream to escape from the churning waters, that is when he saw the glimmering light not ten feet above him. Stiltskin pushed himself from the bottom and rocketed toward the kelpie as he neared he saw Kerrie sagged against the horses back as he swam past he grabbed her hand and swam with her to the surface. He swam as fast as he could to the surface, closely followed by the kelpie, he quickly tossed Kerrie to the banks and stood in the shallow water to face the kelpie. Stiltskin knew what he had to do, but he was hoping he wouldn't have had to use this magic during the test.

"You will not harm this child," Stiltskin firmly ordered, he stood tall and regal.

"That is my prey, imp," The kelpie raged.

Stiltskin swallowed hard, it was time to use the old fairy magic "In the name of the King Rumpelstiltskin, this child is under my families protection and you being in my domain will not harm her." The kelpie's face turned into pure terror, the creature didn't know he was dealing with part of the royal family, most "freelance fairies" of any part of the unseelie court didn't want to deal with the royals. They feared the royals power, so followed what they said when a royal would use their families name, the kelpie backed away into the water and left in a whining hurry. Once Stiltskin knew for sure that the kelpie was gone he rushed to Kerrie's side, he leaned down to her chest to listen for a heartbeat...it wasn't there, she wasn't breathing! He scrambled with her body to get her into a flat position and started CPR right away, he tried at least 7 different times, and she didn't wake up.

Stiltskin fell back onto bottom, tears streamed down his cheeks like water falls. He lost, Kerrie was dead, he hadn't made it on time. His heart started shattering and his chest tightened, he looked at Kerrie's limp body, he wanted to hold her one last time. Stiltskin scooped her up and cradled her to his chest, he rocked her, sobbing her name.

"Kerrie, I am so sorry, please forgive me," he buried his face into her shoulder. Why? Why did she have to leave him? Why did it have to end this way? Was it because he was a villian? He cursed all those fairy tale characters that he helped to gain their happy endings and not getting his in return...and all they had to do was have true loves first kiss...this made his breath catch. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. Loves first kiss? He had to try, he looked at her face, it was still and getting cold. Old magic worked once already for him today, maybe it would work one last time, so he thought of all the love he felt for her and the pain he had suffered while she was away and the pain he was feeling now about her not being there with him. He remembered her smile, her laughter, and most of all her courage. Kerrie had trusted him this far now he must prove to her that she could depend on him to save her life. He inched his face towards hers, he felt nervous and excited, with such gentleness he placed his lips softly to hers and kissed her with all the passion he knew he had.

Stiltskin didn't sever the kiss until he felt Kerrie's chest quiver and her breath. She started gasping and coughing out water, he didn't let her go though, he knew he wasn't going to be okay ever letting her out of his grasp again. Kerrie breathed deeply and looked into Stiltskin's eyes, they were red rimmed...he had been crying over her. She threw herself deeper into his arms and kissed him back, he saved her, she may still doubt the existence of magic, but dammit she wasn't going to leave this man's side for anything in the world. They sat there embracing each other, both crying, laughing, clinging and never letting go.

Again that night they sat around a fire, a lot further away from the stream and closer to their destination, and they decided to talk more.

"So how did you get out of prison?" She asked eating the rabbit soup Stiltskin made, he was actually a good a good cook. He placed his head on her shoulder and thought about it.

"I could actually show you if you'd like?" He offered pulling out Godmother's wand. She nodded vigorously. Stiltskin gave a wave of his wand and a ball of light shaped itself into a door he grabbed her hand pulled her to her feet and stepped through the glowing door. And exited into a cavern, this tunnel lead to his prison, the hall was dimly lit with torches. A tallish man that looked like Stiltskin, but a little older walked passed them and they followed him down to the cell where Stiltskin was kept. It was weird to see himself in his long time cell, his past self was sitting on the cot left to him, his knees bent under his chin, the present Stiltskin could still feel the personality changing spell lingering in the prison. He looked liked he had given up in his cell, he was dingy, rugged, and downtrodden looking. Present Stiltskin wanted to look away and forget the sadness, but he couldn't he was fascinated by the outer look at himself. And his father standing outside the prison.

"You look pathetic in there Boy'o," his father's voice echoed in the close cavern. The past Stiltskin didn't even flinch he just sat there defeated "What are you doing here father?" he asked without looking up. The King grabbed the teeth looking bars and bent them in a gap, "I will not have my heir imprisoned by human's, no matter how much of a disappointment he is to the Rumpelstiltskin name." The past Stiltskin didn't bother a response he just slowly stood with his shoulders hunched and walked out of the cell, standing next to his father he was maybe a half foot shorter and looked a lot less regal. This was after he was finally broken by the personality changing spell, he was half the man he used to be. "Now, its time for you to get back to the family business." His father wrapped his arm around his shoulders, with a sad smile, he lifted his son into his arms after he passed out. Stiltskin remembered blacking out, but something happened that he didn't expect his father was for him to say something comforting, "You will be right as rain after you get out of here and once again look upon the stars you so adore." And with that father and son disappeared from the ominous cave and prison.

Stiltskin watched stunned, he had never seen his father act that way towards him, not even when he was a baby, his mother told him so. With a shaky wave of the wand they were back in the forest. Kerrie placed her hand on his quivering shoulder, what he saw must have brought back terrible and lonely memories, "Is that the father that is trying to steal me?" Stiltskin nodded slowly. She sat him down and cuddled with him, "It is your turn to ask something, Stiltskin." He turned to look at her his eyes were black now, probably from the shock, but he forced a smile for her.

"Were you exaggerating when you said you became a fencing instructor when you were 13?" he asked with disbelief. She chuckled, it was fair of him to doubt her, it wasn't a normal 13 year old thing to do, or for even a normal kid to do. Plus, she had a hard time believing about the whole magic thing.

"No I was exaggerating," She confirmed "but, I never said I was just a fencing instructor. I instructed kendo too. It was because I took two different sword fighting styles, that I was able to be an instructor. All master swordsmen say to practice more than one sword style so as to be more limber and to surprise your opponent."

Stiltskin smiled easily this time, he was praised the old magic to have his girl back, especially the way she was, there would never be anyone like her, not for him at least. He set up the 'bed', "It is time to sleep now, dearie, long day a head of us." Kerrie mainly nodded and laid down beside him, she was exhausted after the days events after all. They both slept a little weary that night, but they felt safe with each other, just like it should be.

The next day they barely talked, they weren't at odds with each other, they just wanted to enjoy being in one others company holding hands and soaking in the sunlight. It was mid- day before they stopped for a break in an open grassy plane, they drank some water ate some bread and cheese. The breeze whispered in the tall green grass, it would seem like a lazy break, but Stiltskin felt a strong presence of magic it was trying to hide, however he felt it. The magic felt ancient and pure...this print of magic was usually a...dragons...his heart stopped he jumped to his feet, just as he moved a dragon jumped out of a shadowed mountain and headed towards them.

"Kerrie, lay low!" He demanded as he pushed her down and covered her body with his. Kerrie was confused, but she did as she was told. It was quiet for a moment before chaos hit. The dragon had landed right on top of them it grasped them in its fore claw and started rising slowly, leaving Kerrie laying on the ground. The dragon took off, but Kerrie wasn't going to let Stiltskin go without a fight, she knew he said to stay down, but she was stubborn and wasn't going to let a stupid dragon eat him. Kerrie rose swift fully to her feet and sprinted after the dragon, she kept right bellow it's shadow...and realized that the dragon was a male, her head sank in thought, Please don't pee on me! She noticed that it hadn't taken any altitude and that she could jump on the dragons wings when he flapped downward, she put more speed to her hasty stride to catch the next downward flap, without hesitation she flung herself onto the wing and hung on tight.

The Dragon roared in protest and rose higher which required much more flapping, then it curved back towards its mountain, pretty soon the beast picked up speed and as he reached the cliffs he gave one big swing of his wing that sent her sailing into them, but not without a price. Before she passed out from the pain of the impact she realized she had snatched one of its scales off its wing...then fainted.

A sharp cold breeze woke sleeping beauty from her cliff. Kerrie winced at the sunlight thanks to her splitting head headache, it was almost night she concluded, and if she was going to get Stiltskin back she had to start climbing before she lost all her light, of course she had no idea how to mountain climb, sure she was a master swordsman, but a rock climber she was not. Slowly she looked for her first hold and footstep, she worked her way up ever so achingly slow, she was lucky nothing was broken in her body. Not matter how far she thought she had gotten when she would look up she would notice she hadn't gotten closer and she was losing her light fast. She tried to climb faster with more confidence, but she still got no where. She sighed when she reached another cliff, she knew she had to rest, but she also knew she couldn't leave Stiltskin up there for too long. He would never give up on her, so once again she started climbing her achingly slow pace yet again.

In the mean time, Stiltskin was just hanging around, literally, at the back of the dragons cave. The damned thing had him chained up to a wall, like some kinky sex situation, maybe one day he could try this with Kerrie, with that thought came an image of a really angry Kerrie chasing him with a sword, and he stopped the thought before it got farther. He hung there waiting for either Kerrie to rescue him or for the damned dragon to eat him, no usual imp would allow such insult upon his person, but he had to keep Kerrie safe, even though he knew she was probably climbing her way up the side of the mountain to rescue him. He shook his head, what ever possessed the gods to match him with a girl like Kerrie? A flash of her smile shot across his mind, he grinned, Oh yeah that's why. A clattering came from the opening of the cave and he wondered who it could be.

Kerrie slung herself up and over the caves opening, she had finally reached the damn cave, only to confronted by the dragon which roared in her face. She simply sat there catching her breath for a time, then climbed to her feet and pulled out the dragon's scale, at the dragon's look of fear she figured she had a bargaining tool in her hand.

"Speak to me," She demanded of the dragon. The dragon bowed its head in compliance.

"As you wish mistress," the dragon hissed out.

She lowered the scale, she didn't want to abuse the poor creature, it was probably being controlled by Rumpelstiltskin Sr. "Will you please tell me where my companion is and let him go? If you do those two things I will give you your scale back, with no more strings attached." The dragons eyes got large with confusion at her kindness. Most dragons were abused by all that saw them, yet this child would surrender the only tool she had to save the imps and her life without guarantee that she would leave the cave alive. The dragon went back to get the imp for the child, but as doing so he picked up a short-sword that had been forged by dragons for humans.

Stiltskin heard a rustle and clicking of talons on the stone, he braced himself for the pain of being devoured, that fate did not come to pass fortunately, in fact the dragon cut his chains and motioned for him to follow. The Dragon led him to the opening where Kerrie stood waiting for him, she looked a little raggedy with tares all over her clothing and scratches on her face from the impact of the cliff side. Without thinking he rushed forward, sweeping her up into his arms he twirled her around several times before setting her down. He looked into her face and saw shock, he stepped back really quickly, he forgot that being near a dragon would tare off even the strongest of glamours. Which means she was finally seeing him as the real Rumpelstiltskin, but instead of the shock turning to fear, it turned into happiness and tears.

"You are so beautiful, Stiltskin," She whispered as she rushed into his arms. It was true the man in-front of her was really Rumpelstiltskin he had been telling her the truth all along, this made her more happy than meeting him the first time did. She took a long looked at this new Stiltskin, he had semi sparkling dark sand/golden skin, wavy brown hair with golden highlights, his amber eyes finally matched and his clothing was elvishesque made out of what looked liked alligator skin and a red shirt underneath, and leather knee high black boots, his ears pointed slightly, he had long fingers with brown sharp nails and his face held an impish grin. "Really, you are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes upon."

Stiltskin felt his face heat up and he looked away to the dragon. And smiled "Thank you for returning me to my love, if you wish to kill us, could you do it while we are together?" He asked grabbing her hands and pulling her close. The Dragon chuckled "I will not be eating you, thanks to your ladies kindness I am going to let you go, and with a boon to go with it," the dragon held out a short-sword in a leather scabbard with an engraved rose on it. Kerrie stepped forward to take the weapon of great honor, she actually bowed to the dragon in thanks. "Also," the dragon cautioned "a warning to go with this trinket, no human, nor magical being was able to wield it."

Kerrie looked at him "Why?"

The dragon shook his head "No one really knows, it was forged by my great great many times over great grandmother to give to the human man she fell in love with, but it did nothing. It wouldn't be drawn from its sheath when he needed it so he cast it back into our cave and all who have tried to wield it have failed."

Kerrie looked at the sword with sympathy, she placed her hand on the silver handle and slowly drew the sword from its sheath, it glowed in her hand, it would fight with her, she could tell so could Stiltskin. The dragon took them to the base of the mountain so that they could start out on their way again, he knew that this was the last test before they reached His Majesty's home. He wished them both luck and happiness. Be safe my friends, he thought as he caught a sight of them holding hands.

Stiltskin swung in the winds that was conquering the tree he had climbed to see where exactly his father's castle was, he scanned the trees horizon in the far distance he saw the spire of his the castle.

"Oi, did you find it yet?" Kerrie called up the tree.

"It is due south of us, a day and a half's walk deary," He called down as he climbed down.

He landed on his boots besides her. She was rocking on her heels, waiting patiently, in her new clothes he conjured up for her. She wore a lavender English styled shirt with a leather blue vest over the shirt, black cotton slacks clung to her well shaped legs, and her leather black knee high boots were polished; her new weapon dangled threateningly at her hip. She smiled, "You know I can't tell if you are blushing with that skin," she teased.

"You josh with me, dearie, certainly?" He said with a gesture at himself, with a crooked smile. She took his hand and lead him south.

They had to make it to the castle soon, she was invited for a wedding after all. The day flew by without notice, but that night they couldn't stop themselves from thinking about tomorrow. Kerrie leaned back against a tree trunk thinking about her life before Stiltskin, it had been a long lonely road, she had made like three friends her entire life, and she did nothing with her life that would make either of her parents proud. Hopefully, she thought, she could make her new life better. Stiltskin was doing something similar, he kept thinking about his past self, the self he had seen defeated in that underground prison cell and what he had done to get there. He remembered the power he held over everyone, the fear they held for him, as a fae the knew if they imprisoned him that the time he spent wouldn't change him, time was different for a fae; they literally had all the time in the world to waist. That is why they got some of the most powerful creatures and people to put a personality morphing spell on the prison before throwing him in.

He remembered the look, **********, had when he came to collect her child, it wasn't exactly the look he expected. He was supposed to see sadness; but, instead saw triumph. That is when Snow White's, Prince Charming, knocked him out. The next moment he was in a prison, with a spell that tore at him. The change took much longer than what they thought, most of the old fairy tales were dead (they lived thrice longer than normal humans) before his father had come to break him out. And even though it was a long time ago, he remembered every passing day, they seemed to blend at times, but the pain of everything they forced on him. He remembered when his captures would bring down their children to watch him behind the bars, the kids would taunt and jeer at him.

After his release, Stiltskin had felt such hatred and rage towards his world, yet the spell had worked its magic well to the point that he didn't want to get out of his bed from fear of getting thrown back into that prison. His vision that he once were able to control at will were now rampaging through his mind causing his entire body pain, it was so painful that he wasn't able to keep his food down. Stiltskin had to have his father help him get control over them again otherwise they would make him die from starvation.

The thought of his father brought up his childhood, which made him cringe. The grueling hours his father made him put into reading and studying; contract magic, magic, and the ways of persuasion. If he didn't understand something his father would beat him. And not in the normal way, he would make Stiltskin hang himself from his toes above the waters of time. Those would show him things that no one ever wanted to know, the worst part about it was that he could never see his own future. The King would also whip him with a dragon scaled whip, and then one day he made Stiltskin watch as he tortured his mother to death...multiple times.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he jumped when Kerrie took his hand into hers. He looked up into her glittering periwinkle eyes and felt a smile lift his mouth, with her all his troubles and issues were gone.

"Yes, deary?" He asked content to have her so close, she shrugged and placed her head on his shoulder. This brought up when he first met her father, Bete was his first bargain since he had gotten out of that hellish prison, he was still hurt and then Bete treated him like he was little more than a spec of dirt which flared his anger and then he cast the spell, that turned Bete into his name; a beast. This spell left anyone with the spell on him with little to no hope, depending on what their character was, to ever breaking the spell. However, Stiltskin had felt so bad afterward that he kept a watch on him for years, just in case the spell wasn't broken he could break it himself. During one of these years he had a vision of the baby that would gift him with his happily ever after; Kerrie. And now her she was besides him and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Stiltskin, may I see the wand?"

He raised his eyebrow, but drew the wand out from mid air in his jacket, he held it toward her. Kerrie looked with large eyes. The wand was made out of rainbow glass and the handle was made out of blue opal that was framed by white oak. It sparkled in the fire light, she wanted to touch the wand, but had this feeling that to touch it would be a bad idea. So, she contented herself to just looking at it.

Stiltskin slide the wand back into his coat as he motioned to the blankets, she laid down and promptly fell asleep.

The next day they stood at the front of the gates of Rumpelstiltskin Sr's castle. Kerrie looked at Stiltskin nervously, Stiltskin took her hand and held it tightly, she gasped when the gates swung open on their own. Stiltskin led the way hoping all would go well, but he knew his father and it wasn't likely. At the front doors a tall troll butler greeted them, he bid them to follow as he led the way down weaving halls. Kerrie counted the doors and memorized the turns and hallways; just in case they would need to make a hasty get away. Sooner than Kerrie hoped they arrived at two ceiling high doors which creaked open painfully slow, the troll butler led them forward into a huge audience hall with a throne at the front of the room, and on that throne sat...The King!

Rumpelstiltskin Sr looked exactly like Stiltskin, even in age. Kerrie was only able to see one slight difference, Stiltskin's eyes were amber and The King's eyes were a muddy gold. The King stood and with a wide dramatic sweep of his arms said, "Welcome, to my kingdom!" Stiltskin weaved his fingers in Kerrie's and squeezed.

Stiltskin took a step forward bowed then as much command he could muster declared, "I have won the bargain father, uphold your end."

Rumpelstiltskin Sr smiled wickedly "Now, son, what makes you think," he paused before finishing with a snarl "that I would ever do that?" With those words Stiltskin immediately jumped into action he pulled forth the wand, but he was out numbered by trolls and was held down. Kerrie tried to go to his rescue, yet was thwarted herself by three big trolls, two trolls grabbed her arms and held her fast, she fought with everything she was, they were just to strong. The trolls that had a hold of Stiltskin forced him to knees in-front of his father; where the king stood triumphantly.

"Why do you want her so badly father?" Stiltskin demanded, baring his teeth at his father. The King roared with laughter, then with a simple glance at Kerrie smirked "This is my payment for getting you out of that prison," he paused and looked back to Stiltskin with malice "which in fact is where I intend to send you again, if you do not surrender her to me, I will take her by force."

Stiltskin looked to Kerrie his eyes wide, he didn't want to go back, he would have paid any price to get out of going back to that place. His heart stalled and sweat beaded his skin, then his eyes turned black and his face changed into something hideous, which sent a chill up Kerrie's back. This Stiltskin scared her this wasn't the man she...loved.

"Damn you to oblivion, father!" Stiltskin roared "I will NEVER give her to you!"

Rumpelstiltskin Sr., smiled cruelly "I was hoping you would say that, take away this worthless son of mine to his prison. And bring me the child."

The trolls started to haul a struggling Stiltskin away.

"Stiltskin!" Kerrie called after him as they dragged her to the throne dais.

"KERRIE!" She heard him yell as they pulled him down the halls. "KERRIE!"

"STILTSKIN!" She cried, the power of her love for Stiltskin brought the crystal roaring to life, the glow blinded the trolls for long enough for her to pull the short-sword from its sheath, she noticed something this time, time. Time itself slowed down for her. She gutted the trolls, then was on Rumpelstiltskin Sr., faster than a frog eating a fly. She held the blade to The Kings throat, she dug her hands into his hair and yanked, then time went back to normal. Kerrie could see Rumpelstiltskin Sr., chest heaving, he was scared.

"Now, old man," Kerrie hissed out "lets make a bargain, you like those don't you?"

The King gulped as he stared at the blazing periwinkle eyes that was his would be killers "Anything you want, just don't kill me." Kerrie smiled crazily.

"Good, here is the proposition, I will let you live if you concede your crow to Stiltskin and leave the kingdom, never to return, and you will leave us alone. No more life threats!" She yanked his head back farther scratching his neck with the blade scaring him yelling, "Yes deal!"

Kerrie pushed the King away, "Now, if you break this bargain, I will have to break mine, which will break you." The King nodded hastily, without another seconds hesitation he disappeared from the castle. Kerrie jumped from the dais, she hit the ground running, letting the intensity of the glow from her rose lead her to Stiltskin. They had him almost to his cell when she caught up, she quickly sheathed her dagger then pulled it back out, slaughtering the trolls just like the others leaving only one alive. She exhaled as she dropped down in front of the kneeling Stiltskin, he slowly started to looked up, once their eyes met he flung himself into her open arms. She held him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she gained her composer enough to stand and look at the Troll butler.

"You are now my servant," She informed him "you will destroy that cell, then I want you to write a letter to all of the creatures of our dimension, also I want no disturbances from anyone else tonight, understood butler?"

The troll nodded then made a hasty retreat. Kerrie bent down and helped Stiltskin to his feet, and took him to a random room where she laid him down and laid down beside him. They stayed there all night embracing each other, not once did they let go.

That morning Kerrie dressed in a dress that was mainly a bodice that had a long flowing train, but was short in the front her short-sword was strapped to her leg, so that everyone could see. Her shoes were violet ballet shoes, and her dress colors were lavender and black, all her hair was done in small braids. Stiltskin was still asleep, so she took the duty of picking out his wedding clothes, dark brown with gold trimming should do nicely she thought as she set the coat, shirt and pants out for him when he woke up. She exited her room just as the butler troll was nearing it.

"Your highness, your parents have arrived," he stuttered. Kerrie patted his arm for comfort

"We will meet in the study, but first could you take me there please?" She smiled warmly. The troll stuttered so much that he couldn't speak his next sentence, but motioned her to follow him. "What is your name Mister Troll?"

"Steve, your Highness," he stuttered slowly. Kerrie out right laughed, she thought he would have a more...unique name, like Swampguts. But, she smiled at Steve anyway.

"Your highness; why did you let me live?" He asked a bit of sadness in his tone.

Kerrie laid her hand on his forearm "You didn't help with the ambush, and I believe that kindness should be rewarded. I would have made an unfair queen if I killed you when you did nothing wrong...also I needed a troll alive to help me find my way around this castle."

The last statement made Steve chuckle and nodded. They reached a red door with apples carved in the wood, Steve opened it and bowed Kerrie into the beautifully lavished study. She stepped in side, glancing around she found tons of books and a huge desk with a chair that looked like it was handmade and very well. She sat on the chair and found it remarkably comfortable, she looked up at Steve and nodded to him, which oddly he understood. Steve left shutting the door behind him, as she waited for her parents she felt her skin get clammy, her throat got tight and her heart was pounding. Kerrie was nervous, she was finally going to meet her real parents. A rapping on her door made her jump from her seat and to quickly called "Come in." She winced at the hurried tone in her voice. The door opened and Steve announced, "Introducing their majesties Belle and Bete Leonard."

Kerrie gulped as her parents walked in; and they did not look like how she imagined. Her father was at least 7 feet tall, he wore clothing definitely not suited for a king, and her mother was so petite, but her body was covered in rose and thorn tattoos the only area clear of tattoos were her face and neck. They both had black hair, her father had dazzling blue eyes and her mother had vibrant purple eyes. There was dead silence until her father strode forward and lifted Kerrie off her feet, he didn't stop until they met eye to eye. He looked so kind and loving, warmth literally seeped out of his eyes and smile.

"I never imagined," he whispered "that my daughter would grow up to be so tiny!" He hugged her tightly Kerrie wrapped her arms around his thick neck and squeezed him. Kerrie felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to her mother, tears were sliding down her face, Bete quickly lifted Belle up to join the hug. It clicked that these were the parents that she was supposed to have been with, she would have to give Stiltskin a scolding, but that would be later. Bete finally set them down, Kerrie took a breath.

"Mother? Father?" They nodded at her "I wish for you to grant my marriage to Rumpelstiltskin Jr."

Her parents looked both sad and worried, yet not disapproving. The sad was probably because they hadn't even spent time with her and she was already wanting them to hand them off to someone else. The worried part was, she knew, because he was a Rumpelstiltskin and with a bad reputation. But, her father smiled sadly, "If that is what you wish, my darling, then I give my blessing." Kerrie looked at her mother, who just nodded her consent. At the exact moment Stiltskin entered dressed in the clothes he set out for him.

"Kerrie will you tell me why you have me dressed in such finery..." Stiltskin trailed off as he looked up into Bete's face. Oh crap! Bete merely held out his hand, Stiltskin hesitantly took the hand offered, but the shake was friendly. Kerrie stepped forward and took his hand.

"You are dressed nicely for our wedding," mockingly she added "deary."

Stiltskin's eyes widened, without warning he lifted her up and swung her around. Their Majesties chuckled as they watched this excitement, Stiltskin set Kerrie down with a frown. "I do not have a ring." Kerrie started to object, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Do not worry Rumpel," Belle teased "as a gift from the parents of the bride, it is our duty to provide the rings."

Somehow, Kerrie didn't know exactly, Bete pulled out of his pocket two rings one was a simple band made out of onyx and a silver band with a star shaped opal. Steve entered, with a bow. "Your Majesties. Your Highness'. The guests are starting to arrive."

Kerrie nodded "You prepared the food and the wedding then?" Steve nodded with a smile. "Good, thank you, Steve."

Kerrie took Stiltskin's hand. Bete took Bell's hand and they walked to the great hall together, already feeling like a family. When they reached the great hall Bete and Bell walked into the crowded room by themselves up to the dais where they would wait to give their daughter away. Stiltskin stayed behind with his bride, he took her hands brought them to his lips and stared into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kerrie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Fine then," he chuckled and pulled out the wand "I will give you a proper wedding dress...even though white is not your color." He gave the wand a flick and Kerrie's dress turned white, then he walked into the hall, gasps were heard all around, they all still knew him. Once Stiltskin reached the dais, Kerrie stepped into place, they all gasped again. She was the lost princess of Beauty and the Beast and she was walking with anyone at her side down the aisle and that is how she would have it.

She heard people whispering as she walked a smile quirked her lips, they won't like here when they see what she has in store for them. Stiltskin held out his hand for her as soon as she was in arms length, she took his hand happy as could be. As they said their "I dos" a spark of gold were released from their clasped hands. Stiltskin, Belle, and the audience gasped.

Kerrie looked around worried "What?" panic was in her voice. Belle smiled with tears in her eyes, Stiltskin pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "It is a sign of nature that we were destined to be with each other," Stiltskin cheered happily. Kerrie raised an her eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit cheesy?"

This when her father spoke up, "This only happened to one other couple." Her eyes widened, how could that be? Weren't all the fairy tale characters meant to be together? Isn't that the whole point to fairy tales; that they find their true love? She looked out towards the crowd only to meet glares and anger, it must be true, she thought. "Who was the other couple?" Belle answered with a smile, Kerrie smiled back. Of course, she thought, they looked so perfect together. Bete stepped forward and held his hands over Stiltskin's and Kerrie's heads with a bellow "Here are the new King and Queen of the Unseelie court, bow to them and give them your allegiance!" He announced.

Stiltskin turned to face the crowd and Kerrie followed suit. Everyone slowly bowed to them, quickly Kerrie shoved her hand into Stiltskin's coat and pulled out the wand. He looked at her with wide eyes, he tried to stop her, but she kissed him and whispered "Everything will be okay." He pulled back and frowned.

"Listen all of you!" She hollered to the crowd "I place a curse on all the decedents and their decedents that imprisoned Rumpelstiltskin jr.; and this is your curse, none of you will ever have magical help from any magical being and I strip you of the magic that has be gifted to you previously to this day!" She waved the wand and watched as spells and enchantments started to dissolve off of most of the crowd and being pulled into the wand. The rainbow glass glowed with a fierce light. After all the magic was absorbed into the wand the crowd erupted into roars of anger, but none dared to attack or threaten wars. They did not wish for the fae to go to war with them, all knew they would lose, and Kerrie planned on them losing if they did go to war. She turned to look at Stiltskin his eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Kerrie cradled his cheek in her hand, "I love you, Stiltskin, and no one hurts the ones I love without consequences."

Bete bid everyone move to the dinning hall, where a feast waited for everyone, and even though the fairy tale creatures were angry at the new Queen they ate her food heartily. It was a marry morning, afternoon, and night for Kerrie and Stiltskin, and from that day forth, they lived...happily ever after...with a few sword fights every once in a while.

The End


End file.
